Here In The Shadows
by RavenHeart101
Summary: When Harry Potter finds out that there is some demon blood in him what does he do? All he wants to do is find his perpose in life. Will he find it? Or will he be consumed to a life of depression? CrossoverCharmed, AU, Slash. Please try it, it's my first!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**_**- Here In The Shadows**_

**A: N- This is my crossover of Charmed with Harry Potter. In addition, this is Alternate Universe. **

**By: RavenHeart101, ToHaRdToDeAl and my little **_**sister Tammy**_

**Disclaimer**_**- None of this material is mine this material is property of Ms. J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. I think. I'm just bringing these characters on a boat ride down fantasy lane. **_

**This might be slash, I don't know yet. **

**Hayden is Harry**

**Chapter One- The Thing About Hayden Potter

* * *

**

The stairs leading up to the bedrooms in the manor were old and a little rickety. The hallway was beautiful, painted with elegant flowers and wooden beams against the walls. The floor was all wooden beams, with a few rugs here and there. A five-year-old boy ran from the elegant looking kitchen and into the hallway greeting a young woman of 23 in a big warm hug. The young woman had brown hair just under the middle of her ear, and chocolate brown eyes. Her name was Phoebe Halliwell, or as little, five-year-old Hayden James Potter (Black as his teachers and friends knew him as) called her, Mommie. "Mommie! Mommie I miss 'ou!" Hayden said while hugging his 'Mommie'. Phoebe had a smile on her face as she hugged her 'son',

"I missed you too, Hayed," A young man of 25 entered the room, his black hair and gray eyes shinning with the smile his face held.

"Is that Mommie?" Hayden looked over at his 'Daddie' and laughed running over to him with Phoebe's hand held as tightly as his little hand could allow.

"Hayden, how 'bout you go on into the kitchen and help Uncle M make cookies for your party, while I talk to Mommie?" Questioned Sirius Black kneeling down to Hayden's side.

"Ok Daddie!" Hayden ran from the hallway and into the kitchen hopping on top of Uncle M's lap.

"Cookie's?" Questioned Hayden innocently,

Uncle M, other wise known as Remus Lupin or Moony, chuckled, "Yes, Harry, cookies,"

"Yayyyyyyyyy!" Hayden jumped off his uncle's lap and ran to the kitchen table eagerly awaiting his uncle to come and help him make his cookies.

You see his godfather and godmother had adopted Hayden James Potter. Alternatively, Phoebe and Sirius as we know them. On October 31, 1981, James and Lilyanna Potter were found murdered in their home. Hayden was the only family member that survived.

"Sooo," started Phoebe once Hayden was out of site, "What did I do now?"

"Ab-solutely nothing." Answered Sirius,

Phoebe narrowed her eyes in confusement, "Than what is it?"

"It's Hayden," Sirius pulled Phoebe out of the hallway and into the living room,

"What about him," She was getting worried,

"He's been showing signs of magic,"

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's not the wand waving type of magic, Pheebs,"

"Than what type of magic is it?"

"Your father's type,"

"White lighter?"

"Yes and-"

"It always gets worse with an and," Sirius smiled but it faltered and he carried on,

"And some demon," Sirius spoke the last word quietly as not to disturb the peaceful making of the cookies. Phoebe's eyes widened and she gasped,

"_What_! How in the _world_ is that _possible_!?"

Sirius threw his hands up in a surrendering way, "How should _I_ know?"

"Was Lily or James _at least_ part demon?"

"Not that I know of, well with James that is. It might have skipped a generation or two. Cuz Lily did _not_ know her father, said he left when she was born. I knew there was _something_ strange about her."

"Yeah, so did I. So Hayden would be what? 3/4ths demon?"

"No, I think he's at the least ½."

"How?"

"Voldemort,"

"Not him again! Let me guess when he attacked Hayden he transferred some of his abilities it him?" Of course, Phoebe was being sarcastic, but she never could have known how right she was.

"Probably. That's the only answer we possibly will ever have. That is until-"

"Daddie! Daddie!" little Hayden came running out of the kitchen; Sirius sighed, thinking, _Why? Why?_

"What is it Harry?"

"I want 'ou."

"I kind of busy here Harry,"

"But Daddie-"

"No, Harry, go in and make your cookies,"

"NO!" Hayden slammed down his foot, the windows flew open and he gave his godfather a penetrating glare.

"Hayden!" Phoebe was apprehensive, _what just happened_? Was that a sign of his demon side? Of course Hayden had mistaken her apprehensiveness for anger and yelled out once more,

"NO!"

**_8 years later_**

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Just listen to me Harry!"

"I am! Damn it! You aren't listening to me! Or yourself for that matter!"

Sirius sighed, why did _he_ always have to be the one to deal with the temper mental side of Hayden?

"I _am_ listening to you," Sirius was forcing himself to remain calm.

"Then why don't you act like you do!"

"Hayden,"

"No!" Hayden glared at his father, the mirror opposite of him exploded into a thousand tiny pieces just as a blonde haired man entered

the room. Remus took a step back and blinked.

"What the hell!" Remus yelled over Sirius' rampages over how they had just bought that mirror and how if he couldn't even manage to hold in his temper how was he going to ever be able to do what Phoebe does.

The tears of anger threatened to spill from Hayden's emerald green eyes, but he would never let Sirius see them. It is just he didn't get him. Sirius didn't understand him. Sirius did not know that Hayden had over heard what he had said to Phoebe when he was five years old. Lastly, Sirius and Phoebe did not know the depression he was going through for it. There were only a few people who did know, for one his grandfather, Sam, understood. His best friend Nova understood, and lastly his Uncle Remus understood. It was only on rare occasions that Hayden ever saw Phoebe, so it was not as if he could actually tell, or talk to, her about it.

Full of anger and disappointment Hayden turned around swiftly, and marched out of the house and into the poring rain. Never did he bother to grab his jacket on his way out either.

And with one, more fugitive glance at the house he had grown up in he couldn't help but think about what it would have been if he had grown up somewhere else. Was his life destined for him to be filled with just depression and hurt? On the other hand, was there a purpose out there for him yet? Would he ever find love? The family he wanted. On the other hand, were all these sick jokes of a wonderful life? He wanted to know were Sirius heart was. He wanted to know were his heart was. Maybe he would never know. Maybe it just was not his destiny to be happy, feel needed, and not like some worthless temper mental teenager.

So with that thought tucked securely into his head, Hayden turned on his heal and marched off into the direction of his grandfathers home hoping beyond belief that he would be home.

* * *

A: N- Please review! Pretty please with suger and a cherry on top!? Lol anyway this story goes out to Cheyanne and Zach for being two of the best friends in the world. Funnily I was listening to Kely Clarkson 's Were is your heart when I wrote this and The River by Good Charlette. Hope you liked the story so far and you have to review in order for me to write more:) 


	2. I Think I Just Altered The Time Line

**Here In The Shadows- **

**Chapter two- I Think We Just Altered The Time Line**

**By- RavenHeart101, ToHaRdToDeAl and Tammy**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of this... 'cause if I did Charmed would still be running. And Harry Potter would somehow be interpeted into it. **

**Guess what!? I figured out who this slash paring was gunna be! Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory! Moreover, Cedric doesn't die!** **Nor does Chris! Nor does Prue! Yayayayayyayay!**

**Chapter Two- I Think We Just Altered The Time Line **

Hayden sighed, pulling his thin cover shirt tighter around his shoulders. Why was he so stupid? Of course, his grandfather wouldn't be home, he was a white lighter! Plus, even if he was he probably had company. He grunted as he slipped on the rain-covered stairs leading into Sam's house. "Hey, hey! Are you ok?" the voice, which had spoken, had a British accent. Hayden turned around swiftly and blinked at the close proximity of the person.

"Uh. Um. W-who are y-you?" Hayden asked quietly looking away from the boy's stunning brown eyes. The boy blinked as he helped Hayden sit up on the steps. He didn't expect that,

"Cedric Diggory, who are you?" Hayden quickly tore himself away from his thoughts of Cedric,

"Hayden Halliwell," he gave Cedric a small smile, "Thanks,"

"No problem. Maybe I should bring you inside you look a little beat," he motioned to the deep gash Hayden had on his wrist,

"No, no, that's o-"

"HAYDEN JAMES HALLIWELL!" Came a woman's voice, cutting off Hayden's protest. Hayden turned around swiftly making himself fall into Cedric,

"Be careful there," Cedric whispered in his ear, sending a chill down his spine. Hayden threw him a sheepish smile over his back,

"Where were you?! You had us all worried sick!" The woman's brown hair flew around her face as she ran over to him,

"I'm sorry Aunt Prue," Hayden looked down from his oldest aunt's eyes. To down at where his hand was clasped onto Cedric's white, yellow and red jacket. Prudence Halliwell sighed,

"No you're not. You meant to leave," she sat down on the steps of Sam's house, "sit down, Harry," she looked up at her thirteen year old nephew, "please?"

Hayden groaned, he knew what was coming. The running away from home speech. However, his ankle and wrist _were_ really killing him. So Cedric lowered him down onto the steps next to his aunt. He swallowed, knowing he really shouldn't be here right now,

"I think I'll leave," Hayden felt disappointed and tried to hide it behind a stone face only to have it break through, "I'll see you around Hayden," he gave him a smile,

"Thank you," Hayden muttered, glancing up at him shyly, with a small smile. Cedric left with one more look at him, climbing down the stairs and into the house across the street silently congratulating himself.

Once he was out of sight and hearing range Prue looked at Harry, "Are you ok? Phoebe's on a wild boar hunt and Piper is about ready to blow her and Sirius up. Meanwhile Remus and Leo aren't helping much; all they're doing is laughing at the sight," Hayden raised one eyebrow trying to contain his laughter, "come to think of it so was I." Harry could take it no longer; he burst out laughing, hard and loud. He could picture it perfectly. The Charmed Ones used to be his mother's best friends. Prue let a small smile cross her usually stern face,

"Enjoying yourselves?" a cold voice asked appearing right behind them. Hayden suddenly stopped laughing and his eyes widened in shock. Prue's smile vanished and she stood in front of Harry protectively and in stood in shock as the demon took out an athyme. It was the demon Shax…

A voice sighed, "Oh come on'! It can't be so hard to keep it a secret,"

"You have no idea do you Rick? You are not the son of a Charmed One _from_ the _future_. We didn't even _mean _to come here in the first place!" said a second voice a little angrily,

"That's why we should never trust your little sister to write a spell," Said Rick looking pointedly at the girl standing next to the second voice, her older brother,

"Come on! I didn't mean for it to bring us here! For Gods sakes! Sure I wanted to see mom and the sis-," Said the girl,

"Shut Up!" Said her older brother in a fierce whisper,

"No!" said the girl looking at her older brother outraged,

Her older brother sighed, "Yes, you will Melinda. It's Shax. He's attacking two-"

"Oh! Oh, let me guess! He's attacking two innocents!" Came a fourth voice from behind Melinda,

"No dip Sherlock," Rick hissed out glaring at the second voices cousin,

"My names not Sherlock its Prue," said the fourth sticking her tongue out at her cousin's best friend, crossing her arms over her chest,

"It's ju-" started Rick

"Oh, will you all be quiet!" interrupted the second voice,

"Ok, Mr. Grumpy Pants," said Prue glaring at the back of her cousin. They all crouched down next to the dumpster and watched as the scene unfolded in apprehension.

Shax smiled cruelly, "Now I have you witch!" He started advancing toward Prue,

"LOOK OUT!"

"We've got to do something!" Whispered Melinda frantically,

"But if we do something it'll mess up the time line," Future Prue pointed out to her younger cousin,

"Yeah, ever heard of future consequences," whispered the second still not turning around from the scene in front of him,

"Oh, yes how could I forget? Chris' favorite phrase," Rick whispered sarcastically,

"Shut up," answered the second voice or Chris, hitting his friend on the arm playfully and giving him a small smile,

"But, Aunt Prue doesn't die here," Melinda pointed out to them,

"True," Said Chris slowly considering what his sister had just said, "Hypothetically, if we did go out there and help what would we do?"

"I don't know, distract it?"

"How?"

"I don't know, like by throwing a fire ball or something, maybe using a little Tk," Melinda said slowly,

"Yeah, it's a good idea. But, I'm the only one who has Tk or can throw fir-. Oh no, no ,no! Mel! No!"

"Oh, come on' Chris please!?"

Chris groaned, "N-" Future Prue had had enough; she nudged him with her foot, ignoring Rick's protests. She gave him a look and Chris gave her a pained one back, muttering, "If Wyatt knew I was using this, magic-"

"He won't," Said Rick giving his friend a sympathetic look. Chris leaned forward and gave Rick a hug,

"We'll come out if anything happens and vanquish him, ok?" said Melinda, knowing very well what Wyatt would do. So did Rick, the only person who did not was Prue. Chris gave her a smile and stood,

"LOOK OUT!" Chris emerged from the shadows of the dumpster with a fireball creating itself in his right hand palm. His friend and family looked at him nervous and scared. He swallowed and looked back down at Rick who gave him an encouraging smile and a nod. He turned his head back and let the first fireball fly. Shax ducked and the fireball hit the door behind him. Chris panicked and used his telekinesis (Tk) sending Shax flying into the corner of the house and crashing back down. He glared at Chris and stood up. He looked at the 17-year-old boy in front of him and let the athyme he was holding fly. Chris held up his hands trying to freeze the thing. However, the newly found power could only slow it down for a millisecond. The athyme hit Chris right in the gut. He let out a scream and fell to his knees and onto the road before him. The darkness was over whelming and he felt himself being pulled into it.

Rick ran to Chris' side, shaking him, "Chris! Chris, come on! I know you can hear me! Snap out of it!" He felt tears welling up in his eyes, "Chris," he said mournfully and let his head collapse onto his friend's chest, the tears falling freely. Chris let out a weak laugh. Rick snapped up, "Chris?"

His friend just barely opened his eyes. Chris gave Rick a weak smile, and muttered, "I think we just altered the time line," He looked around sheepishly, than collapsed onto Rick unconscious.

Hayden yelped and held up his hands to protect his aunt. Shax looked up at him with a confused look. Than with one ear-piercing screech, Shax burst into flames… and into a pile of ash, which was soon blown away with the wind. Prue looked over at Harry fearing the worst. She collected him into her arms, her tears falling into his hair as he clung onto her as if for dear life. _(A: N- Do not worry he's not a sensitive baby. It's just that it was his first demon vanquish)_ He turned his head to the scene near the dumpster, a boy was crying begging the other to wake up, he thought his name was Chris. Hayden pulled himself out of his Aunt's comforting embrace and made his was over to the group with Prue following close behind.

**A: n- Ok. That was chapter two! Did you like it? Ok, so I made a mistake in the first chapter, Sam's not Phoebe, Piper and Prue's father he is Paige's. Therefore, when Sirius said your father's type, I meant to have him say something like, his grandfather's type. Sam was Lily's father, but that will be told in later chapters. So did you like how Chris entered? Melinda is his little sister, Prue is his cousin and Rick is his half demon best friend. **

**Do you think there's something between Chris and Rick? I know but I will not tell! Hahaha! Only my fav. Reviewers might be told. Although I have only gotten two for the first chapter. So if you want to know REVIEW! ………. Please?**

**I have a trailer on Youtube if you want to see it. I forgot to add Chris, Sam, Rick , Melinda and Future Prue. The key words are Here In The Shadows- Remake #1 **


	3. What Happened

_**Here In The Shadows **_

_**Chapter Three**__**-**_** What Happened**

_**By**_**- RavenHeart101, ToHaRdToDeAl and Tammy**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter, no matter how much I tell myself I do. I only own, Nova and Rick… so far. **

**Sorry for how long it took to update!**

**Who plays who-**

_Dan Radcliffe-_ Harry Potter (Hayden Halliwell, Hayden Black)

_Emma Watson-_ Hermione Granger

_Shannon D.-_ Prue Halliwell

_Alyssa Milano-_ Phoebe Halliwell

_Holly Marie Combs-_ Piper Halliwell (Wyatt)

_Robert Pattinson-_ Cedric Diggory

_Rose Mcgowen-_ Paige M.

_Emily Browning-_ Nova Wolfe

_Sienna Guillory-_ Prue (from the future).

_Danielle Panabaker-_ Melinda Halliwell (chris/ Wyatt's lil' sister)

_Michael Angarano-_ younger Chris

_Steven Strait-_ Rick Samoracco (Chris' half demon best friend or is he more??????)

_David Thewlis-_ Remus Lupin

_Gary Oldman-_ Sirius Black

_**Chapter three**_

* * *

_Last time: _

_Rick ran to Chris' side, shaking him, "Chris! Chris, come on! I know you can hear me! Snap out of it!" He felt tears welling up in his eyes, "Chris," he said mournfully and let his head collapse onto his friend's chest, the tears falling freely. Chris let out a weak laugh. Rick snapped up, "Chris?" _

_His friend just barely opened his eyes. Chris gave Rick a weak smile, and muttered, "I think we just altered the time line," He looked around sheepishly, than collapsed onto Rick unconscious._

_Hayden yelped and held up his hands to protect his aunt. Shax looked up at him with a confused look. Than with one ear-piercing screech, Shax burst into flames… and into a pile of ash, which was soon blown away with the wind. Prue looked over at Harry fearing the worst. She collected him into her arms, her tears falling into his hair as he clung onto her as if for dear life. __(A: N- Do not worry he's not a sensitive baby. It's just that it was his first demon vanquish)__ He turned his head to the scene near the dumpster, a boy was crying begging the other to wake up, he thought his name was Chris. Hayden pulled himself out of his Aunt's comforting embrace and made his was over to the group with Prue following close behind. _

* * *

The blood was pouring out of Chris freely and he looked incredibly pale. Rick started crying again, begging Chris to desperately awaken. But he would not. Hayden kneeled down next to the boy's side and looked at the wound. He had to bite his lip to stop his tears and to stop himself from throwing up. He hated seeing blood like this, he was squeamish. Prue looked up at the sky and yelled, "LEO!!" she waited a few seconds, "LEO!!!!" soon the familiar sound of orbs filled the air. Hayden looked up as did Rick as two more figures came running towards them, both with light red hair.

"Oh no! Oh God no!" one cried out, trying and failing to get to him. The other, who looked older than her, pulled her into an embrace, whispering comforting words into her ear. Hayden jumped at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, looking Leo Wyatt in the eyes. He allowed himself to be pushed away gently. Leo placed a hand on Hayden, and Chris and they were enveloped in white lights emerging only seconds later at the manor.

Piper jumped at the sound of orbs, turning around she was met with the sight of her nephew holding his mouth looking as if he was about to throw up. She rushed over to him, "PHOEBE!" she called up the stairs. Her little sister emerged within seconds, her blonde hair was thrown up in a messy bun, she was wearing red and white sweat pants and a peach colored shirt.

"What?" Phoebe asked looking at her sister. Their brown eyes met and Piper jerked her head to Hayden. Phoebe looked over at him slightly confused, she walked over to him trying to look in his emerald green eyes, "Hayden. Honey, what's wrong?"

Hayden lifted his head and Phoebe was shocked at what she saw, there were tears in his eyes. "Ohh, Hayden," She sighed collecting him in her arms, he clung to her as if for his life. He was scared, you can't blame him.

"Piper," Leo entered the room, looking at his fiancé, "may I have a word?" Piper nodded and left the room with Leo. When they were out of sight, Phoebe pulled back from the embrace. Harry (Hayden) whipped his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"Come on'," She pulled Harry up the stairs and into the attic where his father and uncle where waiting. Sirius sprang up from his seat when he noticed his godson. Harry bit his lip and looked down, he was still holding his mom's (Phoebe's) hand. She gave him a nudge, bringing his green eyes up to her brown she nodded, "go." Harry released her hand and looked at Sirius.

"Harry," Sirius said nervously looking over at him.

"Daddy!" Harry did something he hadn't done in years he threw himself at his father burying his head into Sirius's shoulder, crying out all of his fears. Sirius glanced up at Phoebe his eyes shinning with worry. _What happened?_ He mouthed.

_No idea._ She mouthed back her eyes to looking at Harry worried. Suddenly the attic door flew open, two girls with red hair, a boy with black hair and a boy with brown entered the room determined.

* * *

_(A minuet before they enter the room) _

"You know Chris," Rick started,

"I'm fine," he insisted,

"You really shouldn't be on your feet, Melinda could float you or something." Rick carried on as if he was never cut off. Prue burst out laughing as did Melinda, Chris scowled,

"No thanks, Ricky," He smirked at his supposed genius. Rick glared at his friend and let an evil smile grace his handsome features. He was walking behind Chris so all he needing to do was lean down and scoop him up… which he did. Chris let out a surprised yelp, "Riiick!!"

"Shush, sweat heart," Melinda groaned,

"Oh please don't go all gushy on us now! Please? Save that for tormenting Bianca."

"Mhmm," Prue concluded,

"Oh, hush Mel. You're just jealous," Chris said teasingly,

"Only a wittle," she said in a little girl voice, screeching as Chris jumped out of Rick's arms running after his little sister. Rick smiled and looked over at Prue,

"Let's go home," She nodded, her light red hair spiraling around her round face.

"Let's," and the four linked arms only breaking when they reached the attic…

* * *

_(Actual time)_

Phoebe looked at the intruders her brown eyes searching, "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously,

"Ohhhhh, shit," Said the youngest of them all, a girl with medium red hair that she wears do to her shoulders in pig tails, and light blue eyes.

"Language Mel," said the other red head, who wears her hair down to her shoulders but in a ponytail, a few bangs falling in her face.

"Like you should be talking Prue," said the first girl, Mel was it? Yes Mel.

Phoebe took to glaring at them taking a step closer, "Calm down there horsy," said Piper from the door way turning to regular Prue she said, "Friend or foe?"

"I'm guessing friend," Said the oldest of the sisters, she turned to the brunette, "this one here was stabbed by Shax. He was trying to help us,"

Harry tightened his grip on Sirius at the mention of Shax. His father narrowed his eyes calculatingly, he sparred a glance at Remus. Remus looked at him, "Maybe you should sit down Siri,"

"What, why?" Sirius said his gaze softening at the mention of one of his old nicknames,

"He's falling asleep," Remus pointed out moving over on the un comfy couch, he still had no idea why the sisters had kept it. Sirius walked over sitting across from Remus on the couch placing his godson's feet/ legs on Remus and his head on Sirius' shoulder. Harry snuggled into him, his tears still falling. Sirius stroked his hair softly,

"Where was he, Prue?" The sister in mention looked over at the 33 year old, finally realizing he was there,

"Hayden?" Sirius nodded, "At his grandfathers… Sam's." Sirius nodded again,

"What happened?" Remus asked worried about his only nephew, who he took so much pride in. Harry was like his own child,

"Hayden had slipped on the step, you know 'cause it had been raining. This boy caught him and made sure he was okay. Hayden seemed to like him, and the boy left after making sure he was fine. So I went over and started having a talk with Hayden and Shax showed up. Hayden, he was, well, terrified. Shax was going to kill me and Hayden when all of a sudden this kid," she motioned towards Chris who shrunk back against Rick, "shows up and starts throwing energy balls at it. It just dodged them, and then he used some form of telekinesis and sent Shax into a wall." They all looked over at Chris who bit his lip nervously, he did _not_ like this attention, "It looked pretty angry at that point and it threw an athyme at him, the kid tried to stop it, I know he did, but, well, it sorta stabbed him in the abdomen." Rick pulled Chris closer to him, he was never going to loose him again.

"Than Shax had the idea to try us again, Hayden threw his hands up trying to protect me, when it gave him a confused look and burst into flames not a second after. I don't even know how he did it, but Hayden vanquished it in a second. And I called for Leo and he orbed us here, healing the kid and here we are." Once Prue finished her story, they all looked over at Harry, wondering how on Earth this kid could have done _that_. Because that's all he was… a kid.

Sirius looked at him and sighed, "No wonder he's so freaked," the sisters looked at him, "He just made something spontaneously combust." Remus let out a small chuckle, as did Phoebe. Hayden was asleep for some time later, laying on his father. Sirius got very little sleep that night because of Harry's constant nightmares. Though he really didn't care, it's not like he had work tomorrow. Thank God for vacation time.

* * *

_(A few weeks later)  
_

Let's sum up the last few weeks, k? Well, Rick, Chris, Melinda and Future Prue never got to go home. Because, naturally, none of the sisters knew that they were from the future. Harry saw Cedric a few times again, and Cedric concluded in getting up his nerves to ask him out on a date. Which Harry happily agreed to. Phoebe still hadn't found a job, though that's nothing new. Leo and Piper broke up; and Piper found a new guy in about two weeks, his name was Dan, and Harry didn't like him, why you ask. For no reason what so ever, he just didn't. Prue got back together with Andy and they were living happily. But, right now Harry was in his room with his dark brown haired best friend Nova Wolfe trying to find an outfit for his date.

* * *

**Well that's chapter three. I'm so so sorry for how long it took for me to update, but at least I did, right? Well, please, please, review!!!!! I'm adding the link to watch the trailers to my profile. You can watch them if you want.**

**Next time- Harry and Cedric's date. Harry meets Cole. Dumblelydore shows up... and FIRST KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
